wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział ósmy
Gulliwer opisuje niektóre właściwości Jahusów. Wielkie cnoty Houyhnhnmów. Wychowanie i ćwiczenie młodzieży. Powszechne ich zgromadzenia. Rozumiejąc naturę ludzką lepiej, niż to możliwe było dla mego pana, mogłem z łatwością zastosować opisane przez niego właściwości Jahusów do mnie samego i ziomków moich, a mając niejakie nadzieje, że będę mógł poczynić dalsze spostrzeżenia, prosiłem czasem pana mego, aby mi pozwolił widzieć z bliska stada Jahusów, chcąc sam się przypatrzyć ich postępkom i skłonnościom. Przeświadczony o mojej ku nim nienawiści nie lękał się, aby zepsuło mnie widzenie i przestawanie z nimi, chciał jednak, aby rosły skarogniady, jeden z wiernych jego sług, bardzo dobrej natury, zawsze się przy mnie znajdował. Bez tej obrony, muszę wyznać, nie odważyłbym się na podobną wyprawę. Opowiedziałem już czytelnikowi, jakie przykrości miałem od tych zwierząt zaraz po przybyciu moim do tego kraju, a i potem kilka razy bardzo mało brakowało, abym nie wpadł w ich pazury, przechadzając się bez kordelasa w niejakiej od mego mieszkania odległości. Jahusy poglądały na mnie jak na podobnego sobie, zwłaszcza gdy za rozchyleniem się koszuli zobaczyły moje piersi i ręce bez rękawiczek, które często obnażałem, kiedy mój obrońca był ze mną. Natenczas do mnie się przybliżały tak blisko, jak im odwagi starczyło, i zaczynały mnie naśladować na sposób małpi, okazywały jednak wstręt do mnie, jak czynią zawsze małpy leśne, gdy widzą jedną z siebie ugłaskaną, w odzienie i kapelusz ubraną. Od dzieciństwa Jahusy są bardzo zręczne. Raz udało mi się złapać trzyletniego samczyka, którego wszelkimi pieszczotami usiłowałem uspokoić, ale ten mały potwór zaczął okropnie krzyczeć, kąsać mnie i drapać z taką zawziętością, iż musiałem go puścić. Był też wielki czas po temu, bo na krzyk jego przybiegło cale stado młodych i starych Jahusów, ale widząc, że mały jest wolny i zdrowy (gdyż biegł do nich z największą szybkością) i że skarogniady znajduje się w bliskości, żaden z nich nie odważył się do mnie przybliżyć. Dostrzegłem, że ciało tego małego zwierza niezmiernie śmierdziało, podobnie do odoru lisa pomieszanego z odorem łasicy, nawet daleko jeszcze obrzydliwie). Zapomniałem o jednej okoliczności (i czytelnik przebaczyłby mi z chęcią, gdybym o niej całkiem zamilczał): gdym trzymał tego małego potwora na rękach, wypróżnił się na mój ubiór, zalewając mnie żółtymi ekskrementami rzadkiej konsystencji; szczęściem, był w bliskości strumień, gdziem się czysto obmył; nie ośmieliłem się jednak stanąć przed moim panem, aż się należycie przewietrzyłem. Podług wszystkich, które robiłem, spostrzeżeń Jahusy zdają się być najniepojętniejszymi zwierzętami, nie potrafią nic innego robić poza ciągnieniem i noszeniem ciężarów. Zdaje mi się jednak, że wada ta pochodzi jedynie z przewrotnego i krnąbrnego ich charakteru. Są niezmiernie chytre, złośliwe, podstępne i chciwe zemsty. Są bardzo silne i mocne, ale zarazem bojaźliwe, skutkiem czego są bezczelne, podłe i okrutne. Rude obojga płci są daleko lubieżniejsze i złośliwsze od drugich, przewyższają je jednak w sile i pracowitości. Houyhnhnmowie trzymają te zwierzęta, używane do roboty, w stajniach nie bardzo od domu odległych, resztę zaś wypędzają na pewne pola, gdzie Jahusy wykopują korzenie, jedzą różne zioła, szukają padliny, a czasem łapią łasice i luhimuhy (gatunek dzikich szczurów), które z wielką chciwością pożerają. Natura uczy je wydrążać pazurami głębokie jamy na spadzistej stronie pagórków, gdzie robią sobie legowiska; samice sporządzają daleko obszerniejsze, żeby się w nich kilka młodych pomieścić mogło. Od dzieciństwa pływają jak żaby i mogą zostawać bardzo długo pod wodą, gdzie łapią ryby, które samice do domu dla swych młodych zabierają. Przy tej sposobności niech mi czytelnik pozwoli opowiedzieć dziwną bardzo awanturę. Raz, gdy znajdowałem się w polu z moim obrońcą skarogniadym, poprosiłem go, by mi pozwolił wykąpać się w pobliskiej rzece, bo było bardzo gorąco. Przyzwolił, a ja natychmiast, rozebrawszy się do naga, wszedłem do wody. Młoda samica Jahu, zobaczywszy mnie, zapłonęła żądzą, zbliżyła się i skoczyła w wodę na jakie dwa i pół pręta od miejsca, gdzie się kąpałem. Nigdy w życiu nie zaznałem podobnego strachu. Skarogniady spokojnie szczypał trawę w niejakiej odległości, nic złego nie podejrzewając. Zaczęła mnie ściskać z całej mocy. Krzyczałem, ile sił, na co przybiegł skarogniady, a ona wypuściła mnie z największym żalem z objęć i zaraz uciekła na przeciwległy brzeg, gdzie stała przez cały czas, jak się ubierałem, i wyła żałośnie. Ten śmieszny przypadek, rozpowiedziany w domu, mocno rozbawił mego pana i całą jego familię, ale mnie nabawił niewypowiedzianego wstydu, nie mogłem bowiem dłużej zaprzeczać, iż jestem prawdziwym Jahusem w każdym członku ciała, jako też w rysach twarzy, gdyż samice czuły do mnie skłonność jak do stworzenia swego rodzaju. Nie była nawet ruda, przez co mógłbym się uniewinnić, że to z nienaturalnej pochodziło skłonności, lecz czarna jak kruk, i nie tak paskudna jak wszystkie inne, które mi się widzieć zdarzyło, tak iż zdaje mi się, że więcej jak jedenaście lat mieć nie mogła. Ponieważ mieszkałem tam przez całe trzy lata, bez wątpienia czytelnik mój ode mnie czeka, abym na wzór wszystkich podróżujących obszernie mu opisał obyczaje, poglądy i sposoby życia mieszkańców tego kraju. Szlachetni Houyhnhnmowie rodzą się z wielką do cnoty skłonnością i nie mają nawet wyobrażenia, czym jest zło u rozumnych stworzeń, stąd pierwszą u nich zasadą jest doskonalić swój rozum i mieć go za przewodnika we wszystkich sprawach. U nich rozum nigdy nie wydaje nauk nowych, osobliwszych jak u nas, nigdy nie układa dowodów, równie utrzymujących rzeczy sobie przeciwne. Nie wiedzą oni, co to jest podawać wszystko w wątpliwość, co utrzymywać poglądy dzikie, nauki nieuczciwe i szkodliwe. Cokolwiek mówią, wszystko w sobie zawiera przekonanie umysłu, bo nic nie mówią ciemnego, nic wątpliwego, nic, co by namiętności lub korzyść w fałszywą postać przyodziewały. Pamiętam, jak ciężko było wytłumaczyć memu panu, co ja rozumiałem przez mniemanie i jak to być może, iż my często sprzeczamy się i rzadko kiedy bywamy jednego zdania. — Rozsądek — powiedział mój pan — uczy nas zaprzeczać lub twierdzić tam tylko, gdzie mamy pewność, bez dokładnej zaś znajomości rzeczy jedno i drugi e jest niepodobieństwem. Dysputy więc, sprzeczki i kontrowersje są złem nie znanym u Houyhnhnmów. Wyśmiał mnie, jakem mu opowiedział różne systema naszej filozofii natury, dziwiąc się, że stworzenie, co się rozumnym mieni, może opierać mniemanie o sobie na dociekaniach innych ludzi, a także rozmyślać o materiach, w których wiedza, choćby i pewna, na nic się nie zda. Piękna była filozofia konia tego. Sokrates nigdy rozsądniej od niego nie rozumował, jak to wiemy od Platona, tego księcia filozofów. Często myślałem, jakie byłyby skutki, gdybyśmy szli za jego zdaniem. Ale naówczas co by się stało z bibliotekami Europy, w co by się obróciła sława naszych mędrców? Przyjaźń i uczynność są głównymi cnotami Houyhnhnmów, a nie są to przymioty jednostek, lecz całej tej rasy. Obcy, z najodleglejszej okolicy kraju przybywający, doznaje tak dobrego przyjęcia jak najbliższy sąsiad, wszędzie, gdzie tylko przychodzi, postępuje sobie, jakby był u siebie w domu. Houyhnhnmowie zachowują jak najściślej przystojność i grzeczność, ale nie znają wcale komplementów. Ku swoim źrebiętom nie mają ślepej miłości, troskliwość wszelako, z jaką im jak najlepsze dają wychowanie, pochodzi z przepisów rozumu. Dostrzegłem, iż pan mój miał równą przychylność ku dzieciom sąsiada jak ku własnym; utrzymują, że natura wymaga, aby kochano cały rodzaj bez wyjątku, i że tych tylko najbardziej szanować i kochać należy, którzy się niezwykłą cnotą odznaczają. Jeżeli samica Houyhnhnmów wydała na świat po jednym źrebięciu z obu płci, nie przypuszcza więcej do siebie samca swego, wyjąwszy kiedy im to źrebię przez nieszczęśliwy przypadek umiera, co się jednak bardzo rzadko zdarza. Jeżeli takie nieszczęście spotyka Houyhnhnma, którego samica nie jest już w wieku zdatnym do rodzenia, natenczas inna para daje mu swoje źrebię i potem żyje ze sobą, aż narodzi inne. Ta okoliczność jest potrzebna, ażeby kraj zanadto się nie zaludniał. Niższa rasa Houyhnhnmów, do posług kształcona, nie jest w tym tak ściśle ograniczona, mogą mieć po troje źrebiąt z każdej płci, które potem przyjmują służbę u znakomitszych familii. Małżeństwa są u nich dobierane z wielką starannością, aby uniknąć niemiłej mieszaniny maści. U samców cenią najwyżej silę, u samic nadobność, a to nie przez wzgląd na miłość, lecz by rasę od wyrodzenia uchronić. Jeżeli która samica odznacza się siłą, szukają jej męża, który by wyróżniał się pięknością. Galanteria, miłostki, podarki, zapisy i dożywocia nie są im znane i nawet słów nie mają na to. Młoda para łączy się za wolą rodziców i przyjaciół. Tak bywa zawsze i uważają to za jedynie zgodne z rozumem. Rozerwanie małżeństwa i każdą inną niemoralność mają za rzecz niesłychaną i młoda para przepędza razem całe swoje życie, przejęta równą ku sobie życzliwością i przyjaźnią, jaką mają dla wszystkich swoich współbraci. Zazdrość, pieszczoty, kłótnie, nieukontentowanie lub niespokojność są im równie nieznajome. Metoda Houyhnhnmów wychowywania młodzieży płci obojga godna jest podziwu i naśladowania. Nie wolno źrebiętom tknąć ani ziarenka owsa okrom pewnych dni, póki osiemnastego roku nie dosięgły, również mleko dostają bardzo rzadko. W lecie pasą się przez dwie godziny rano i wieczór, co też czynią ich rodzice. Służący używają tylko połowy tego czasu, i część trawy, z której się żywią, przynoszą sobie do domu, ażeby mogli zjeść w czasie wolnym od roboty. Umiarkowanie, pilność, ćwiczenie ciała i ochędóstwo są bez przerwy młodzieży obojga płci wpajane. Pan mój uważał za szkaradne takie postępowanie, iż dajemy niewieście naszej płci różne od męskiej wychowanie, wyjąwszy kilka punktów tyczących się gospodarstwa. Przez to, mówił, połowa mieszkańców naszego kraju do niczego więcej nie jest zdatna, jak do wydawania dzieci, a to, że ich wychowanie powierzamy tak nieużytecznym stworzeniom, jest jeszcze jednym dowodem okrucieństwa. Houyhnhnmowie kształcą w swojej młodzieży siłę, zręczność i odwagę, ćwicząc ją w bieganiu po spadzistych pagórkach i kamienistej ziemi. Skoro się mocno spocą, muszą się nurzać aż po szyję w stawie lub rzece. Cztery razy w roku zgromadza się młodzież pewnych kantonów dla pokazywania swych postępów w bieganiu, skakaniu i innych dowodach siły i zręczności; zwycięzcy nagradzani są pieśnią, układaną na ich cześć. W czasie uroczystości służba pędzi w pole gromady Jahusów, obładowane sianem, owsem i mlekiem na ucztę dla zgromadzonych Houyhnhnmów. Lecz przed zaczęciem uroczystości odpędzają je stamtąd, aby nie budziły odrazy i nie zakłócały spokojności zgromadzenia. Co czwarty rok w czasie wiosennego porównania dnia z nocą odprawiają zgromadzenie całego narodu na wielkiej równinie o dwadzieścia mil od naszego domu odległej i trwa ono pięć lub sześć dni. Wypytują wtedy o stan różnych kantonów, czy mają pod dostatkiem siana, owsa, krów i Jahusów, czy też cierpią w tym niedostatek. W takim wypadku (a nader rzadko się to zdarza)niedostatek zniesiony zostaje przez wspomożenie jednomyślne i dobrowolne całego zgromadzenia. Zajmują się też rozporządzeniami tyczącymi się dzieci, na przykład, jeżeli Houyhnhnm ma dwoje dzieci płci męskiej, mienia się z jednym ze swoich współbraci mającym dwoje płci żeńskiej; jeżeli jedno dziecię przez przygodę zginęło, a matka nie jest już w wieku płodności, postanawiają, która familia kantonu ma spłodzić inne dziecię, aby uzupełnić stratę. Podróże Gulliwera 04 08